


Swimming Lessons

by candyyysays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gay Regulus Black, M/M, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyyysays/pseuds/candyyysays
Summary: Regulus Black isoverJames Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> hello to everyone on tiktok who helped me create this masterpiece xx  
> #ripreggieblacksforbiddensnorkle

Regulus  
is sitting on his own for once, glassy eyes swimming in his sockets holding back tears- He hadn’t slept much. He was watching the inside of the three broomsticks, transfixed on the happy couple.  
A warm glow shining from their pink faces. A quick slip of the hand, invisible to the untrained eye. He clenched his fists, then unclenched, breathing in.

It wasn't all too long ago that _he, Regulus,_ had been the apple of James Potter’s eye. They’d sat just like that, sticky sweet butterbeer burning into the backs of their throats.  
The way he’d blush when he traced shapes in the palm of his hand  
The way he’d look away to avoid the crushing embarrassment of him, Regulus- Fucking- Black- _blushing?_  
and James would brush his hand over Regulus’ face  
run his thumb against his cheek and ask him to  
Look up, love. It’s only me.  
And he would.  
Every time.

James himself was beautiful, not that it took rose coloured glasses to see it  
His glasses perched on the top of his nose, widening his eyes  
he never quite poised in the way many pureblood men wanted to  
his hair stuck up in odd positions, he refused to let even Regulus attempt a sight-altering charm.  
But maybe that _was_ his charm-

He often recounted how Gryffindor might have a chance of winning, someday, if Reg decided to stop distracting him with his _astoundering beauty_  
Regulus looked away again. Why did he have to be so smooth?- he made an attempt at keeping his composure.  
He asked where he’d heard that word  
Muggles, Reg!  
Evans again.  
You sure it’s a real word?  
Of course, it’s her  
_of course, it’s her._

Regulus hated swimming, but James insisted on meeting out by the lake after dark  
and who was regulus to refuse his love of such a thing?  
so he’d sit under the cloak and watch james swim  
admire the way the water ran down his back  
and then they’d talk  
sometimes for hours  
never about anything  
_important_  
Once he’d managed to get him out in the water - he didn't last long. He laughed and splashed James in the face afterwards, 

_You’ll pay for that, young man_  
I’m only a year below you!

He’d never even dream of forgetting his smile in the glow of his wand-  
they had their own private island, blissful and loving.  
they needed each other more than they’d loved each other and Regulus had been too absorbed in James’ eyes to see it.

So, Regulus vows, finally letting himself exhale  
He was never to drown like that again.  
_not_ in his own feelings.


End file.
